


Over The Game of Life

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Life Like This [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Future Fic, M/M, Monopoly (Board Game), OT3, Randomness, Shirabu being sore loser, Timeline What Timeline, lame title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: The brunet sat down on the sofa Kawanishi previously vacated, munching another bite of brownie with his fist raised up. “Go defeat him for me, Taichi.”“Shut up, you sore loser.”“Beat him until he feels the horror I felt when I lost those lands on an auction, Taichi.”Kawanishi sighed that spoke of long suffering. Here they go again…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi, monopoly (game) (c) whoever made it.

The sea wasn’t the saltiest place Kawanishi had ever gone to. Because seriously—

 

“Feeling lost already, pretty boy?”

 

“Like hell I did, Mama Swan.”

 

Kawanishi massaged his temple, trying not to get caught in the middle of his lovers’ daily bickering. He sat alone on the sofa, book on his lap and a stack of paper on the table with two pens beside them. His stoic face was on, as usual, but it was in the brink of cracking with all the ruckus Shirabu and Semi were making on the floor.

 

“Ha! I told you I’m an expert at this!”

 

Shirabu scowled. “You’re just lucky. Luck doesn’t last long.”

 

But it did. Semi was grinning ear to ear when he saw Shirabu’s character went straight to prison. Or when Shirabu had to sell his lands so he could pay the rent, because the dices clearly showed 5 and five steps away from Shirabu stopped before, there was Semi’s land with a hotel on it. Or when Shirabu lost his money to pay tax(es), twice in a row. “Your luck sucks, Shirabu.”

 

Seeing Shirabu was ready to throw the controller at the television screen, Kawanishi decided he had had enough and stepped in before Shirabu could go berserk. Over the Monopoly, mind you. “Give the controller to me and go calm yourself. There’s brownie in the fridge,” Kawanishi said, clearly tired from hearing his boyfriends arguing over a game. Shirabu stood up grumpily, giving the controller to Kawanishi before going to kitchen to find said brownie.

 

Semi frowned. “Weren’t you studying just now? What about your papers?”

 

“Fuck the papers, I can’t concentrate reading when you guys are busy trying to murder each other verbally over this game,” Kawanishi replied, his tone not too different from Shirabu’s current mood. “Why are you making such fuss, anyway? I don’t see how interesting this game is.”

 

“This is the game of life, Taichi, and you don’t say that about Monopoly,” Semi said with attention fully focused on the screen. They were setting the rules now, ready to start a new game after Shirabu’s fourth loss in a row. “And don’t you ever think that I’ll let it go easy just because I love you, Taichi.” Semi was dead serious. Kawanishi felt ridiculous. “Why am I dating you, again?”

 

The older of them three smirked. “Because I’m attractive and you guys are hot for me. Admit it.”

 

“Bullshit, it’s because you can’t stop worrying about us every fucking day and is constantly thinking about how pretty I am,” came from the still grumpy Shirabu. When Kawanishi and Semi turned to see him, they bit down their snorts at recognizing the similarity between him and a pouting child. There were brownie crumbs around his mouth and a half-eaten brownie in his right hand. Kawanishi suspected that one wasn’t the only brownie Shirabu ate.

 

The brunet sat down on the sofa Kawanishi previously vacated, munching another bite of brownie with his fist raised up. “Go defeat him for me, Taichi.”

 

“Shut up, you sore loser.”

 

“Beat him until he feels the horror I felt when I lost those lands on an auction, Taichi.”

 

Kawanishi sighed that spoke of long suffering. _Here they go again…_

 

**.**

 

Shirabu cheered unconsciously when Semi lost. Said person himself was busy gawking at the screen in disbelieve.

 

Kawanishi stood up, grabbing the controller in Semi’s hands and then putting it along with his own next to the television. “Now that Semi-san has lost, can you guys stop fighting and let me finish my paper in peace?” he asked as he turned off the console. He was ignored, no surprise there. Shirabu was now mocking Semi relentlessly. Semi fought back with a snarl and clenched fist.

 

There was another sigh, speaking the same long suffering that was also Kawanishi’s.

 

There was no choice but to use his last trump card, it seemed.

 

“I wonder if I still have enough flour for cookies.”

 

And both of them suddenly clammed up, shoulders stiff and faces pale.

 

Kawanishi hid his smile expertly under his stoic façade. _Gotcha._ “I see you guys have calmed down. Can I expect this silence to last until I finish my papers?”

 

Two heads nodded stiffly in unison.

 

“I’ll do it in my room. See you until dinner, then.”

 

Another stiff nods.

 

Kawanishi mentally cheered.

 

A total victory for Kawanishi Taichi—both for the game and the peaceful silence.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played monopoly for a while. The last time I did, I lost terribly to my cousin and little brother. Who haven't even in high school yet. 
> 
> I failed as a human ain't I.


End file.
